Even Black Armour Shatters
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: After Ranger Station Charlie is taken by the rangers Stella is taken to the fort and forced to fight in the arena, among other things, contains femslash pairings and mentions of noncon F!Courier/F!NCRRanger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, here's a new story about Fallout, I haven't put much thought into how it will pan out but I'm hoping it will be good. This is going to be a secondary project to 'Those Snake Folk', but I will still try to finish it.**

There was a crack, and the bullet tore a hole through the legionnaire's skull, the veteran ranger let out a low chuckle when the brute fell to the floor. Did the legion really think that a baseball helmet could protect their soldier's heads from a .50 MG antimat rifle bullet? Whichever drone in Caesars army thought sports equipment would be good armour was a fool.

Whoever it was wasn't the only idiot in the legion, she wondered who it was in the East who could possibly believe that sending recruits, armed only with spears and machetes, against trained rangers armed to the teeth with hi-tech weaponry and black armour would be a good idea. Whoever decided that was probably the one legion member she didn't want dead, because he made her job one hell of a lot easier.

It didn't take long before the rest of them started dropping like flies. It wasn't like it was much of a surprise, what did the legion patrol expect? A few recruits, two officers and a vexillarius were nothing compared to a squad of rangers.

For a group of warriors that are supposedly meant to be amazing tacticians this group of legion weren't particularly smart, Stella couldn't think for the life of her why the legionnaires would try to attack them close-quarters when half of her group had riot shotguns, it just didn't make sense.

Perhaps there were a few centurions in their mix and match armour armed with super sledges it might be a problem for them, but her rifle tore through the sports padding like it was a knife through butter, and, if they had even managed to get close enough, her armour would have been more than enough to halt the machetes.

That legion patrol probably didn't even know she was there, while the rest of her group were in the thick of the battle she was up on the ranger stations battements firing down at them with deadly precision picking them off one by one and tearing their armour to shreds.

She couldn't help but think it strange that the legion would attack their station in such small numbers, not that she was complaining. It was no secret that Ranger Station Charlie wasn't the best of the stations, but it was still filled with rangers, and it was just a bad idea by the legion to attack like this, maybe they had underestimated the amount of firepower the base had left.

The station itself wasn't in the easiest position to attack either, it was right near Novac, so she was sure that sniper up in the dinosaur mouth would gun down any approaching legionnaires, so it's not like they were the easiest of targets. Also from the other direction was the road filled with raiders, so if the legion tried to attack from that side they would have to deal with that problem.

Of course some still made it through the road. Like that cute little courier that passed through asking about some guy that shot her in the head. So maybe she eased up the roads a bit for the legion to pass though, even so, it still seemed like such a waste. Surely even Caesar wouldn't be so stupid as to send a considerably small group of men against them.

Stella barely had time to dwell on her thoughts as another wave of legion attacked, it was almost as soon as the first was killed. She was hoping they would be just as easy to take out, but it seemed that this was the main wave and the last was a decoy.

She tried keeping them at bay with her rifle but even the high end weapon with devastating accuracy and power couldn't stop them all, she only managed to kill about three of the recruit legionnaires before the veterans started to funnel through the station.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Stella jumped down from the piles of cars used as fortification and re-joined the rest of her squad. They were taking damage this time. It seemed like the legion did have a plan, wear them down with close range grunts, and when the rangers reloaded and thought the fight was over attacked with the real soldiers.

Even their NCR ranger combat armour wasn't enough now, the Decanus's were using more than machetes now, and 12.7 mm rounds started to embed themselves into her group. Stella cursed, wishing they only used sharpened sticks like the wave before, but realising it was a farfetched dream as she saw wave after wave of more legion rise from behind the hills.

There must have been at least 20 of them now. However great she and the rest of the rangers are, the four of them couldn't take on five times their number out in the open. The only chance they had would be to run into the station interior and prepare in there to shoot anything that went through the doors.

The rest of her team had the same idea as they all retreated in, pushed to it by the legion forces. Luckily the walls to the building were bullet proof so even the .308 sniper rounds and 12.7mm SMG bullets wouldn't make it through.

A bead of sweat rolled down her head as she pushed down a filling cabinet to take cover behind, the other rangers followed suit, and they were soon all facing guns first toward the door prepared to shoot anything that went through.

With any luck the legion would just leave, knowing that they would lose lots of soldiers if they were to try and storm in. Unless the legion had any explosives that would most likely be their only option.

Stella's weapon, although extremely powerful was not right for this task, if someone was to run through right now she would be most at risk, using a sniper rifle now suddenly seemed like a disadvantage.

It only took a few seconds before the legionnaires formed a plan and all hell broke loose, it turned out they weren't as bad with tactics as she had thought. The first through the door were a small amount of recruits gunned down immediately, but as the smoke was clearing two centurions burst through it before any of them realised.

The centurions, armed with super sledges and trained for melee fighting were a fearsome enemy and she and the rest of the group were almost scared to engage them, not that they were left much time to.

The trained centurions rushed towards them, swinging their weapons with deadly precisions knocking weapons out of hands and causing massive injuries even through their ranger combat armour.

In such an enclosed environment she barely had space to shoot at them, especially as they were moving so quickly and erratically, the rifle in her hands was practically useless for this situation and any shots went far wide.

The other rangers tried suppressing them with their riot shotguns, but the shell just skittered off the centurions' powerful suit. The armour was made out of their fallen adversaries, and whoever the legion member had gotten the brotherhood pauldron from must have been turning in their grave knowing that the armour was serving their killer more than themselves.

Stella froze in horror as her squad, no, friends, were killed in front of her. She wanted to throw up as she saw the people she practically called family have their skulls caved in by the centurions' advanced close range weaponry and skill. The sight of her best friends grey-matter splatter against the wall as the sledge came down was the last thing she saw before she fell, cracked in the head by the butt the other legions weapon.

She tried to fight but even her unarmed fighting skill she'd been perfecting for years didn't help, when it came to numbers she couldn't do anything but watch in dawning realisation as they pulled off her helmet and leered at her realising she was a woman.

They laughed as she tried to scramble away and took turns in kicking her back down when she tried to rise, her final memories of her station were the cruel and lustful grins of those crimson monsters pulling at her armour as she passed out.

**There, I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea what to write so I'll update as often as I can. And you can probably guess what's going to happen, so for those of you that don't want to read rape/non_con I wouldn't suggest the next chapter, so there's a heads up for you.**

**Anyways, please follow, favourite and review, if you liked. Especially review, I really want to know what people think of it so far and say what they think of how it is going and will continue to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for you guys, so I hope you enjoy, I think this story will only come to about six chapters, but since I have a plan I am going to be updating frequently, not as frequently as my main Skyrim fic, but frequently nonetheless.**

Stella couldn't believe her life had come to this, she'd been dragged halfway across the Mojave kicking and screaming, and not one person had tried to help her, she'd passed numerous travellers and merchants, and not one of them had even tried to intervene.

Not even raiders or powder gangers by the sides of the road waiting to ambush unsuspecting victims tried to save her, instead they seemed to hide and cower away from the legionnaires and centurions rather than try fighting them.

Worst of all, the NCR hadn't even tried to send some form of rescue team, it would only take a few snipers to deal with this. You'd think that her own faction would send some form of help if one of their highest ranking soldiers had been captured, especially if she was meant to be part of the figurehead meant to inspire her side's people in this war.

In fact no, that wasn't the worst part, that hadn't come yet the part that the Legion did to all female slaves, the part she couldn't bear thinking about. She was still in denial about what was happening. It didn't seem possible that she, a veteran ranger, having served the NCR for 30 years and spending those years cutting down swathes of raiders and legion scum, had been captured by the very people she enjoyed putting a bullet in the skulls of.

Her friends had all died before her eyes, they were the best of the best and they had all died, they should have been better than that, she screamed as she remembered the looks on their faces as the centurions shattered their armour and delivered fatal wounds, she had failed them.

Sounds of distraught and anger were silence when the slaver leading her along smacked her with the flat of his machete, the rest of his vile friends let out a sickening laugh with him when she cried out in pain, descending into a fit of tears.

The one thing she was thankful for was that none of them had raped her yet. They obviously had places to be because when the recruits were jeering and hitting her, the more seasoned and professional centurions yelled at them in Latin and gave them a prod with their super sledges as a warning of if they slowed down.

She already knew the punishments if she made the mistake of trying to fight back, she came close to bloodying of her slavers faces but she was quickly forced to the ground and kicked into submission by the others. So instead she decided to just walk silently and avoid any punishment, all rebelling did was get her more injured and have the legionnaires make crude jokes about her 'feistiness', and how 'she will fetch a high price'.

What was strange was that the centurions were paying close attention to her, but not in ways the other glorified raiders were. They seemed to watch more when she tried to fight the recruits, they must have been impressed by her unarmed skills. It didn't make Stella feel any better though, it just meant they would probably drive up her price.

Cottonwood cove appeared down the road. The place was infamous for slave trade and legion activity. She wondered why the NCR hadn't gone in and ripped it apart. She didn't have time to dwell on things like that. A more pressing concern was that this was most likely the last place she would go without a slave collar locked around her neck.

Stella cried as she realised this was where her freedom ended. She was probably going to become the wife of some legion fuck who crucified innocents and raped her every chance he would get. Her veteran status would count for nothing apart from a few extra caps from some asshole who wanted to think himself better than the NCR and wants the privilege of breaking one of their finest.

Being bustled through the trading post was bad enough itself, she could only imagine what being owned by one of these savages would be like. Unwanted hands tugged at her as she was pulled forward by the centurions, the recruits had long since disbanded to see the other women but the higher ranking legion stayed.

One of the spectators grabbed her armour and tried to pull it away and get what was underneath. That was the last straw, Stella may have been devastated but she wasn't going to let some piece of scum try raping her in front of everyone. She screamed as she used the last of her strength to lunge at the man, she drove two strikes into his face knocking him unconscious and then kept away anyone who tried to get close.

It was working for the most part, until the centurions stepped in. Seeing the combat take place they pushed away the other non-legion traders and went to subdue her. Luckily she had enough skill with her unarmed fighting to keep the at bay, she managed to throw one of the centurions to the group and land a few good punches on other, but in the end their superior strength, numbers and armour overwhelmed her.

She had won several fighting tournaments during her time serving the NCR and was without a doubt the best ranger she knew at unarmed fighting having obtained several awards and commendations because of her skill, Stella reckoned one on one she could have taken them on, but like this definitely not.

The centurions obviously didn't want another outburst like this again so she felt a hard kick to the head when she tried to get up, the pain was enough to knock her out, let alone the potential damage. Stella knew she would probably wake up with a collar round her neck and a new 'husband', but she hoped it was all a dream regardless of how unlikely her hopes were.

Occasionally she would wake for a few seconds but these brief bouts of consciousness were nothing special, she couldn't move, but could feel herself being carried along by the centurion. She heard glimpses of their conversations as they manhandled her.

She could have sworn she heard them say the word 'arena' a few times…

**As you've probably guessed it Stella here is the same ranger that is taken from the ranger station near Novac when doing a quest, and also the same ranger you can fight in the arena at the fort who is devastating with her fists, hence me saying she won tournaments and stuff. **

**Follow, favourite and review if you liked this chapter I'm not sure how I did trying to put in angst and such, but I tried so there you go. Anyways, no more chapters for a week, sorry guys, but I will probably finish the whole of this story in about a fortnight after I get back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter here, I hope you enjoy, I've decided I might not write in any non-con, so sorry if that's your thing, but it was hard to write so I went against it, I may have mentions of it but nothing graphic.**

Stella awoke to the sight of the earlier centurion standing over her and another legionary in basic armour, although he didn't seem one for combat so was probably more of an authority figure with a non-combat role. Behind them was a large arena made out of scrap metal, and rusty sheets of iron.

The two legion scums were arguing with each other, luckily not in Latin, about the new slave, which she guessed was herself. The ranger was still dazed from the repeated blows from the head and found it hard to follow their conversation.

"I'm telling you Otho, I've seen her fight. Even in a bad condition she managed to knock out a potential buyer and then fight off me and Marcus. Imagine what she would be like when healthy, surely worthy of being in the arena," the centurion argued, only to have, Otho snort in derision.

"Women cannot fight in my arena, those are the rules. It is for men and only they can fight for honour."

"I'm telling you this is going to be worth it, would I really try to give her to you if she could do a better job being sold off to the highest bidder?" he asked.

Otho thought about that for a moment but shook his head, "Maybe not, but look at her, crying on the ground in a pitiful heap. Do you really expect me to even give someone like that a chance?"

"Think of it this way, we pit her against the dogs, if she lives, she fights. If she dies, then obviously not. And even if she does fight in the arena, she will still be a legion slave made to know her place, there will be no honour in it if she survives."

"Fine. _I_ will pit her against them, not 'we' this is _my_ arena. If this isn't worth it though I will make you regret it, you may be a centurion but I run the fights around here, it would be a shame if Caesar suddenly wanted to pit one of his soldiers against a captured deathclaw." Otho growled, leaving the threat hang in the air.

Hastily, probably not liking the sound of being mauled by a mutated lizard, the centurion butted her with his sledge, it did little but make Stella whimper and cringe away.

The centurion looked back at Otho, who in reply smirked mockingly. He growled at that, not liking having been proved wrong. "Up!" he shouted angrily, hitting her again. That did little but make the ranger, or now probably ex-ranger, cry a bit.

Not prepared to look even more like a fool in front of the other legionary who was now laughing about how he thought deathclaws would like the taste of him, he took another approach.

Kneeling down next to her the centurion growled into Stella's ear, "Listen here you bitch! I know you don't want to fight now, but this could stop you becoming a wife to a legionary, and I know you don't want that!" she stopped sniffling but still didn't get up so he so he struck her, making Stella's head snap back with a crack, and grabbed her hair again pulled her close, "You have three fucking choices! Live a gladiator, die a gladiator, or become a bed slave! If you don't choose either of the first two I will make sure that the last thing I do before I die is fuck you bloody myself before someone else gets the chance! Now stand the fuck up!"

It was the best pep talk but it was enough, and Stella rose unsteadily and still covered in tears, out of sheer terror that he actually would do what he said.

Otho sneered at her, obviously not liking what he saw, sexist prick. "Stay here, I'll fetch the mongrels. Maybe it'll do good for the dogs to fight something easy for a change." He then pointed to the centurion, "They'll be ripping you to shreds as well if they kill her."

When he left the legionary still with her grabbed her hair and snarled at her again like a savage, "You had better be good at this, this is my life on the line as well. You already know what I'll do to you if you live but aren't good enough."

After a few moments of hoarse chokes and noises of pain from the abuse of her hair she finally found the words to shakily reply, "I'll… d- d- do it…, but you- you've got to make sure… th- th- that none of the oth- other legionaries d- do anything t- t- to me."

He yanked harder on her hair when she said that, obviously not liking her demands, "What makes you think you can tell me to do anything woman? The other legionaries can do what they want, you have no rights here profligate."

Stella would have smirked had she still not been so devastated by both the situation and her friends deaths earlier, "Because if something were to happen then I might decide not to fight and get killed, then Otho would need another fighter, and that wouldn't be good for either of us."

The centurion stood dumbstruck, mouth hanging open at her threat, unsure of what to do. He finally spat out, "Fine! I will personally make sure no one touches you, but you had better fight well! Otho is here now, don't let me down!"

The centurion pulled the gates open and kicked her in, she was followed shortly by three large canines, all fully trained and with teeth like knives.

Stella barely had time to wipe away her tears and prepare before the first dogs lunged, she deftly avoided its teeth and drove her fist into its gut in return. The beasts, including the ones spectating around the arena, merely stared in disbelief at her first move. It didn't take long though before the dogs recovered and started all fighting as one.

The next few minutes revolved around Stella desperately shoving the mongrels away from her and paralysing them as often as possible with the takedown attack she learnt when she became a ranger. She stamped on the downed dog and didn't stop till she could hear the crunch from its skull.

One down two to go.

**Tada, no non-con. Sorry for anyone that did want it but as I said I can't write it. Anyway though. Please favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed. I'll try to update regularly, hopefully this story shouldn't take me too long as I think I'm about halfway through.**


End file.
